Day/Night Goggles
Summary On a planet that has month long days, harsh dust storms, and acidic rain, eye protection goes a long way. Day/night goggles, DNGs, or colloquially known as "dingies", is a catch all term used to describe any number of goggles used on the planet, though primarily for those that includes reactive sunlight filters (for the day) and low-light enhancements (for the night). People who are use to the outdoors can build up a tolerance to the extreme changes of light and dark. Though the long periods of the sun allow for human eyes to adjust easier than a short day, the lengthy stretches of day and night can be overbearing on not just the eyes, but the psyche as well. DNGs are also an important first line of defense against inclement weather. Not even the hardest wastelander would be found dead without a pair of dingies for when things get extra rough, especially when caught off guard by a dust storm at any time of day. Where the humidity and rain increases, the pH of rainwater tends to be more balanced. Nonetheless, DNGs are still highly invaluable when higher concentrations do occur which can sting and blind the eyes. There are many types of DNGs with various capabilities. The majority provide basic light filtering and enhancing depending on the time of day. The technology to simplify and miniaturize these functions has accelerated on world that demands it necessity. Still, a lot of variety exists in how these functions are accomplished and what other features the DNGs might have. Many include fast response auto-balancers that safely adjust for sudden changes in light, such as when a flare or flashlight might beam into light sensitive goggles. Wastelanders frequently also carry masks, which are often used in conjunction with goggles or integrated into them. These masks also vary greatly in quality of filtration and comfort. Sometimes nicknamed "breathers", these masks are rarely worn without the addition of DNGs, so most people collectively call them dingies. Though there are plenty of simple, standard types of DNGs available, their inherent popularity means that there are plethora of styles to go around. They are most common amongst people who actually need to stay outdoors for long periods of time. As such, wearing or carrying DNGs is often seen as a way to differentiate class and social standing. The cheaper or less flashy the pair, the lower class the owner likely is. However, there are many who specifically treat their DNGs as a form of fashion and culture. Depending on the style, it could be seen as the work of an artist or it could be as a sign of wasteland tribalism. Most upper class people don't carry DNGs on their person unless necessary, which isn't often if they spend most of their time indoors. Even then, if they are forced to wear a pair (which ironically is more likely if they actually do go outside), they would not be seen with anything less than the newest and most expensive brand. Of course there are those who wish to invert the stigma, displaying their weathered goggles with pride so that their snobbish peers will perceive them as rugged and strong. To outsiders these nuances often go unnoticed, but to Venusians, whether they are rich or poor, the subtleties of one's dingies can say a lot about their owner. Rules Day/Night goggles are broken down into various qualities. Quality has direct gameplay effects, while style is subjective and reflects general fashion trends. Characters are assumed to have their DNGs at hand but not worn unless stated otherwise, much like a drawn weapon. Quality: * Poor- the DNGs reduce the penalties for low/bright light conditions by 1. If the light levels change too suddenly, it takes 1 turn for the goggles to adjust, effectively leaving the character blind for the duration. If the change was caused by a flash, the light enhancers may have caused damage to the eyes. If the character can pass a Notice or Combat Sense skill test, they will recover in 1 turn or instantly if they have any degrees of success. If the test was failed, the character is stunned for a number of turns equal to their degrees of failure. If the flash was incidental, the Threshold for the test is 3. If the flash was an intentional surprise, the Threshold is 6 * Average- the DNGs reduce the penalties for light/bright light conditions by 1. If the light levels change suddenly, the goggles will automatically adjust. The goggles will not provide any benefits for 1 turn as they adjust, but otherwise incur no penalties. * High- the DNGs reduce the penalties for light/bright light conditions by 2. If the light levels change suddenly, the goggles will automatically adjust. The goggles will not provide any benefits for 1 turn as they adjust, but otherwise incur no penalties. * Superior- the DNGs reduce the penalties for light/bright light conditions by 2. If the light levels change suddenly, the goggles will automatically adjust. This adjustment is perfectly balanced with the changes of the eyes, almost instantaneously reacting to differently lighting conditions with no penalties. Category:Technology Category:Personal Tech